Trapped In Homo-moment
by Raja Kadal
Summary: AKHIRNYA CHAP 7 APDET/ Sasuke, 17, pemuda tulen dan 'sepertinya' bukan homo. Naruto, 14, pemuda tulen tapi 'punya' potensi homo. Neji, 19, sangat-sangat berpotensi pedofil. Sakura, 16, err … KEBINGUNGAN! Terjebak di antara 3 orang yang abnormal membuat Sakura merasa 'penting' untuk mengembalikan orientasi seksual teman-temannya. AU/CONFUSING-MULTIPAIRING/You've been warned/ RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

**Warning(s): typo(s), OOC, belum ada pairingan**

* * *

**Hakuo Basement – 19:35**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan _boots_ hitamnya ke lantai _basement_. Di tengah temaramnya penerangan _basement_, Sakura dapat sekilas melihat rambut panjang perempuan yang ada di pelukan Sasuke. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat gerah.

Gerah bukan karena cemburu—lebih ke perasaan—gerah karena lelah menunggu lama.

"Hey, Sasuke! Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat, keparat!" teriak Sakura.

Dia makin gusar menunggu Sasuke—_bassist_ di bandnya, yang saat ini sedang bermesum-ria di sudut parkir basement.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu orang yang suka tebar pesona sana-sini. Sakura juga tahu kalau pacar Sasuke banyak. Ia memaklumi hal itu karena selama ini hanya Sasuke yang ia tahu, memiliki keluarga yang berantakan. Mungkin Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan.

Perempuan di pelukan Sasuke tampak terusik.

"Itu Sakura, ya?" tanya perempuan itu di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Mmmh … " Sasuke makin melumat bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap perempuan itu intens. Ada kekosongan di dalam matanya.

"Sana. Dia menunggumu, tahu."

"Oke. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, 'kan? _Bye_." ucap Sasuke, dia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan perempuan itu dan pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh uangmu, Sasuke-_kun_." bisik lemah perempuan itu, meremas uang yang diberikan Sasuke—jumlah uangnya melebihi biaya taksi manapun di kota itu.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri. Ia mulai merasa Sasuke memberinya uang bukan untuk biaya taksi—tapi memang untuk 'membayarnya'. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena itu.

**xxoxx**

"Dasar buaya. Itu pacarmu yang ke berapa, hah?" maki Sakura segera setelah Sasuke duduk di bangku pengemudi. Ia segera memasang seatbeltnya.

"Ketigapuluh satu," kekeh Sasuke. "—lagipula itu 'kan bukan urusanmu."

"Kuperingatkan ya. Kau itu bisa kena AIDS kalau sering-sering—"

**Cup.**

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura cepat.

"Kalau aku kena AIDS, berarti kau juga." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

**Bugh.**

"Mati saja sana!" maki Sakura—lagi. Sakura kurang puas kalau hanya meninju perut Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan.

Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelapnya ke pipi. Ia sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sasuke itu bukan pacarnya. Sakura sudah tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lagi semenjak ia menyadari kalau kakaknya lebih berharga daripada apapun.

**xxoxx**

**Thousand Island Restaurant – 19:40**

Naruto merasa frustrasi, gugup, dan enggan di saat yang bersamaan. Di kiri dan kanan, sudah duduk kedua orangtuanya. Mengapit Naruto, seolah ia bisa kabur kalau tidak dijaga. Lima bodyguard juga sudah berjaga di depan pintu restoran mewah itu. Mencegah orang yang tidak berkepentingan masuk dan mengganggu acara penting—acara pertunangan.

"Kau pasti suka dengan gadis pilihan Ibu. Dia sangat cantik dan lembut. Persis seperti ibunya." ucap Kushina, mengelus lembut tangan Naruto yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku baru 14 tahun, Bu. Aku—"

"Umur bukan masalah, Naruto." ucap Minato—tegas.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya—"

"Apa?"

"—DIA 4 TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARIKU, YAH!" teriak Naruto, akhirnya.

"Itu juga bukan alasan."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak akan kaget kalau calon tunangannya bergelambir, jelek, dan—bahkan Naruto tidak sanggup lagi membayangkannya.

Alasan? Ayahnya meminta alasan? Mungkin aku harus berpura-pura terkena epilepsi sekarang juga, pikir Naruto.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang. Cepat berdiri, Naruto."

**Glek.**

Naruto menelan ludah.

I-itukah calon tunangannya?

**xxoxx**

**Neji's Apartment – 23:00**

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

**Buagh.**

Naruto dengan penuh nafsu meninju satu-satunya samsak di ruangan itu. _Stick drum_nya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Bisa kaubayangkan Neji?! Aku baru kelas 8 dan dia sebentar lagi masuk universitas! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?!"

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

Neji menghembuskan rokoknya ke udara. Tersenyum senang.

"Umur memang bukan masalah, Naruto."

Naruto melirik gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuan Neji dengan sinis. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu.

"Yeah. Umur memang bukan masalah bagimu. Dasar pedofil."

Neji hanya terkekeh. Di umurnya yang menginjak 19 tahun, Neji masih saja bermain dengan anak kecil—hal ini membuat anggota band lainnya merasa risih dan berpikir macam-macam.

**Bugh.**

**Bugh.**

"Ke mana sih Sakura dan Sasuke? Kita harus latihan untuk perform besok malam, nih."

Naruto sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura—ia takut Sasuke berbuat yang macam-macam pada Sakura. Sebanyak apapun pacar Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah puas.

Bunyi gaduh pun muncul dari depan pintu. Dua orang yang ditunggu pun muncul.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Si bodoh ini salah jalan." kata Sakura terengah-engah.

"Neji-nii, itu anak siapa? Anak siapa lagi?" Sakura mengernyit memandang gadis kecil berambur pirang yang sekarang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Neji.

"Anak tante sebelah. Dia memang sering main ke sini."

"Biar kuantar pulang dia." kata Sasuke datar.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tahu kalau Neji berbohong.

"Yak! Ayo latihan!"

**xxoxx**

**09:00 AM  
**

ONION! — adalah grup band beraliran pop-rock yang beranggotakan Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Naruto. Grup band ini cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

Markas tempat latihan mereka adalah studio musik di _apartment_ Neji yang sekaligus juga rumah Sakura. Neji adalah kakak tiri Sakura dan mereka tinggal serumah karena mungkin—Sakura terobsesi dengan Neji. Mereka sering latihan dini hari dan akhirnya malah menginap di _apartment_ Neji.

Dan biasanya yang menyiapkan mereka sarapan setiap pagi adalah Sasuke. Ya, kau tak salah membaca. Sasuke Si Playboy ini sebenarnya sangat gemar memasak. Ia bisa menjadi _chef_ handal jika ia mau, tetapi ia malah memilih terjun ke dunia musik.

"Hoahmm … Neji-nii ke mana?" tanya Sakura begitu tiba di ruang makan. Ia menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aroma masakan Sasuke-lah yang membangunkannya.

Sakura hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih yang sangat tipis. Bukannya Sakura tidak malu di hadapan teman-temannya, tapi sulit sekali merasa malu pada teman-teman yang sudah kau kenal dari SD.

"Masih di kamarnya," jawab Sasuke, cuek. Ia memotong-motong asparagus dengan cekatan menggunakan pisau. Kalau sedang memasak, Sasuke bisa menjadi orang lain—bukan dia yang biasanya.

Sakura segera masuk ke kamar Neji.

Di sana ia menemukan Naruto sudah berada di dalam pelukan Neji.

"_What the_—"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sudah lama ia mencurigai Naruto memiliki perasaan lain terhadap kakaknya, Neji. Namun ia sering menepis tanggapan di luar nalar tersebut. Tapi kalau melihat mereka sudah masuk dalam taraf 'tidur bersama' seperti ini sih, Sakura bisa-bisa naik pitam.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dadanya terasa berat. Saat ia sepenuhnya terjaga ia bisa melihat Sakura—menatapnya marah dari tepi tempat tidur—dan tangan kekar Neji yang merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Sakura membuka mulut.

"A-aku … Neji … semalam—" Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kau mau bilang apalagi, Naruto-kun? Kau hanya memakai _jeans_." Sakura menekan setiap kalimatnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Benar.

Naruto tidak memakai kaosnya. Ia **hanya** mengenakan _jeans_. Seingatnya, semalam Neji yang menyuruhnya membuka baju. Dengan tololnya Naruto mengiyakan tanpa sadar.

Sekarang Naruto menatap wajah polos Neji—yang sedang tertidur—dengan ngeri.

"Tenang Sakura-chan! Aku akan jelaskan!"

**xxoxx**

**A/n: Keseringan nonton PV One Ok Rock jadi kayak gini gue. Huhuhu—gue sangat pengangguran nih sekarang. Ngerasa ga produktif di dunia nyata. Trus gue dengan tololnya mau rencana bikin ini rate M -_-Kenapa gue malah curhat? Eniwei babei hehei, beri gue review, kritik, atau komentar ya! Tereme kaseh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

* * *

**Warning(s): typo(s), OOC, belum ada pairingan (kalaupun ada, siapa sama siapa tebak? *rotfl*)**

* * *

**Neji's Apartment – 10:00**

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan insiden tadi malam mengapa ia sampai membuka bajunya. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak semudah itu percaya. Sakura masih berkacak pinggang di depan tempat tidur. Agak berlebihan memang sikap Sakura ini. Memangnya dia mengharapkan apa dari dua perjaka yang kebetulan tidur seranjang?

"Jadi, bajumu terkena tumpahan bir? Hahaha." Sakura tertawa tanpa ekspresi dengan wajah datar. Ia membuat nada tawa terdengar seperti ejaan 'ha-ha-ha'—mencemooh.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang apa salahnya sih kalau tidur bersama Neji? Toh mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya sih begitu.

"Pasti kau yang memeluk Neji-nii duluan, ya?" selidik Sakura. Matanya berkilat kesal.

"He—hei! Apa kau tak melihat tadi Neji yang—" bantah Naruto.

"YANG APA, HAH?"—potong Sakura. "Kemari, kau!" Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur dan ingin meraih Naruto—berniat menjambak rambut Naruto atau apapun yang bisa membuat hati kesalnya terobati.

Sakura sudah biasa berkelahi dengan Naruto semenjak mereka sama-sama masih SD, dan seingatnya sih—Naruto tidak pernah membalas pukulannya.

Sebelum tangan Sakura meraih Naruto, tangan Neji dengan sigap memegang tangan Sakura. Menahan Sakura mendekati Naruto. Neji menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bosan. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"N-neji—nii?" Sakura kaget. Tak mengira kakaknya sudah bangun. Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar—aku pusing." ucap Neji pelan.

Sakura dapat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpapar dari wajah Naruto di belakang Neji. Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Kenapa Neji-nii malah membelanya?" Sakura bertanya. Ia kembali kesal melihat Naruto.

"Jelaslah Neji membelaku, Sakura-chan. Aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa, huh." balas Naruto. Ia merasa dirinya memang tidak bersalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Sini kau!" emosi Sakura memuncak lagi. Ia menggapai-gapai Naruto namun tangannya masih ditahan Neji.

**Ceklek.**

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar Neji terbuka dan mereka bertiga menengok bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?" Sasuke bertanya keheranan. Ia bermaksud memberitahu ketiganya bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Di hadapannya, Sakura sedang mencoba memukul Naruto sementara Neji berada di tengah-tengah mereka—mencoba melerai sekaligus menghalangi Sakura.

"Sasuke, tolong." ucap Neji pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memutar bola matanya—tak habis pikir. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tubuh Sakura—setengah menggendong dan setengah menyeret Sakura menuju ruang makan. Sakura meronta-ronta.

"He—hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, jalan! Dasar bodoh."

"Kenapa kau tak menarik Naruto saja sih?!"

Sakura memelototkan matanya pada Sasuke. Kesal setengah mati. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Mengucap sumpah-serapah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja melepas apron putihnya. Konyol sekali sih sebenarnya, melihat seorang _bassist band rock_ memakai _apron_—tapi yasudahlah.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk hijau berisi sup _asparagus_ kental yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Sakura. Mencium aromanya saja membuat air liur Sakura hampir menetes. Sup itu menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini. Ini pasti tidak enak." cemooh Sakura. Dia memandang sekilas sup yang dihidangkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Memangnya itu untukmu, hah? Pede sekali kau. Tuh, ada _cornflakes_ di lemari, kau bisa ma—"

Sakura dengan cepat segera meraih sendok di dekatnya dan menyuapkan sup itu pelan-pelan ke mulutnya.

"Lumayan sih. Daripada aku tidak sarapan." ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Toh, mau dibilang seburuk apapun, Sakura selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakan buatannya di apartemen Neji. Ia segera menarik kursi di depan Sakura. Menyuap sup buatannya dalam diam.

Hubungan mereka memang seperti ini. Lebih banyak diam saat tidak ada yang melihat. Sasuke dulunya merupakan _additional player_ atau _member band_ lain yang disewa karena _bassist_ ONION! yang dulu keluar. Sasuke baru menjadi _member_ tetap ONION! selama 2 tahun. Sebenarnya cacian dan makian yang saling mereka lontarkan itu hanya untuk sekadar mencairkan suasana. Sasuke tidak akrab dengan Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya dan seketika wajahnya pucat.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

**xxoxx**

Neji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia hanya mengenakan _jeans_ alias bertelanjang dada. Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau Neji tidak memakai kaos segera mengecek tubuhnya sendiri—sekadar mengecek tubuhnya masih utuh.

"Sedang apa kau?" Neji membuka lemarinya dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ahaha—tidak. Kau tadi malam tidak melakukan yang macam-macam padaku, kan? Aku hanya takut dugaan Sakura—"

"Omong kosong." balas Neji dingin.

"Yeah, aku kan cuma bercanda saja, Neji. Yak, aku duluan yang pakai kamar mandi ya!" Naruto segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia takut Neji meledak. Entah kenapa Neji jadi dingin seperti itu, pikirnya.

Neji memakai kaos dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau tadi malam begitu—melelahkan. Ia memikirkan insiden tadi malam. Insiden yang membuat Naruto malah tidur dengannya bertelanjang dada.

**Flashback Neji's Apartment – 03:00 AM**

Mereka mulai berlatih dari pukul dua pagi dan hanya mengulang beberapa lagu buatan Neji untuk di nyanyikan ulang. Mereka latihan dengan serius sampai Naruto mengeluh kalau _hi-hat drum_ miliknya sedikit kendur dan ia jadi malas latihan.

Setelah itu Sakura menguap dan itu membuat Sasuke meletakkan _bass_ dan malah beranjak menuju kamar. Rupanya rasa kantuk itu menular dengan cepat. Sakura segera memutuskan untuk tidur, meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto di ruang studio.

Hanya Neji yang masih kelihatan segar. Mungkin karena ia baru saja membuat kopi. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja berkutat dengan _hi-hat drum_ miliknya. Berkali-kali ia menginjak pedal, namun kedua _hi-hat_nya tidak dapat saling bersentuhan.

"Kau kenapa? Masih kesal dengan pertunangan itu, ya? Oh, dan kau belum memberitahuku siapa nama tunanganmu, tahu."

Neji segera meletakkan gitarnya dan melihat drum Naruto. "—_hi-hat_mu tidak stabil Naruto. Mungkin bergeser saat kau menginjak _kick drum_. Coba kau atur bautnya dulu."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Eh, mereka sudah tidur ya? Boleh minta _martini_?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaran.

Sakura—bahkan Sasuke sekalipun memang selalu melarang Naruto untuk minum minuman keras dengan alasan kalau Naruto masih di bawah umur. Tapi tetap saja, kalau keduanya tak melihat, Naruto masih mencuri-curi minum. Sedangkan kalau Neji tidak pernah mempersoalkan Naruto ingin minum apa. Mungkin karena itu, Naruto merasa akrab dengan Neji.

"Malam ini aku ingin mabuk-mabukan," ucap Naruto asal. Ia teringat kembali percakapan dengan tunangannya tadi siang. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya frustrasi.

"Ambil saja. Kalau tidak salah aku masih ada dua botol." Naruto segera mengecek kulkas Neji dan lemari penyimpanan yang ada di dapur. Dia kembali membawa dua botol kaca berwarna cokelat berisi cairan bening.

"Kau yakin ini _martini_? Ini seperti soda."

Neji tersenyum. "Memang soda."

"Dasar kau!" Naruto segera memukul Neji, namun Neji mengelak. Malah Neji yang berhasil memiting Naruto di sofa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hahaha—kau ini masih hijau, tahu. _Martini_ terlalu keras untukmu. Bagaimana kalau ini saja?" Neji menyerahkan dua kaleng minuman.

Naruto segera membuka dan meminumnya dengan kesal. Naruto segera duduk di sofa, sedangkan masih Neji berkutat mengencangkan baut _hi-hat_ _drum_ Naruto.

"Dia sudah punya pacar." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah karena minuman kaleng dari Neji.

"Siapa? Tunanganmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menenggak minuman itu lagi.

"Dia mengajakku ke luar restoran, kukira ingin menangis, aku bersumpah, kalau kau lihat tampangnya seperti anak baik-baik yang bahkan melukai semut pun tak berani. Tapi ternyata dia bilang, 'aku sudah punya pacar, jadi pertunangan ini hanya formalitas saja, ya,' padaku."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Lagipula, siapa yang mau serius dengan dia? Tapi lalu dia bilang, 'aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan anak kecil yang belum berpengalaman'. Tentu saja aku merasa dilecehkan."

"Jadi, begitu."

Naruto menatap Neji dengan pandangan kesal. Naruto meminta tanggapan Neji, tapi Neji malah pura-pura cuek sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau buat saja dia jatuh cinta padamu, setelah itu hempaskan dia. Beres, 'kan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Neji. Hik—Bisa tidak sih kau lebih realistis? Hik." Naruto sudah mulai cegukan dan pandangan matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur.

_Realistis, katamu?_

_Bukankah kalau menyukai adik sendiri itu juga tidak realistis? Jadi hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dengan bersikap ketus. Benar memang kalau hanya saudara tiri, jadi kalau suka ya tak mengapa, namun anehnya lagi, kenapa masih bisa suka dengan 'orang lain' selain adik tirinya? Kadang-kadang Neji juga bingung dia ini kenapa._

Untuk sesaat Neji tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memegang bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Naruto dengan intens. Naruto terkesiap.

"Masalahmu tidak sepelik masalahku, tahu. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau belum melakukan sesuatu yang fatal, Naruto. Setidaknya perjuangkanlah cintamu—jangan seperti aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Itu saja."

"Hah?"

"Yeah, masa aku harus ulang kata-kataku lagi, sih?"

"Hikk—tentu saj—hoeekk."

**Brugh. **

Naruto muntah di kaos Neji dan jatuh ke bahu Neji dan dengan sukses.

"Ah, seharusnya aku beri dia soda betulan, deh. Bir segini saja muntah. Dasar bocah." Neji segera membuka kaos miliknya dan kaos Naruto.

**End of flashback**

Neji tiba di ruang makan dan melihat keganjilan saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke menatap ponsel Sasuke di meja makan dalam diam. Suasananya tidak enak.

"Kalian sudah sarapan? Kenapa dengan ponselmu?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Err—Neji-nii. Tadi Sasuke dapat telepon." jawab Sakura, ada sedikit nada tertekan dalam suaranya. Dan Neji mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa?"

"Itachi pulang." ujar Sasuke cepat, rahangnya mengeras. Dia mengambil ponselnya—dan meremasnya.

Neji tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Itu kabar baik, 'kan?" gurau Neji. Ia segera meraih kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kabar buruk. Karena dia membawa serta _band _barunya dan mengajak _battle_."

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Yang benar saja."

"Ya. Yang benar saja." ujar Sakura mengikuti Neji.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin itu nomor Itachi dan suara dia?" tanya Neji memastikan. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya.

"Seratus persen."

"Tapi—yang benar saja," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_**Dia kan sudah meninggal!**_"

.

.

**To be continued.**

_**Brace yourself**_**, karena chapter depan sangat-sangat kampret. Gue serius.**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Dari pengangguran sampe jadi orang yang sibuk dengan kerjaan di dunia nyata. Gue baru dapet kantor baru nih. Lumayan deket. Iya, gue emang sok sibuk, tampol aje. Btw, gue sudah bikin plot untuk cerita ini dan ternyata ke depannya bakalan penuh konflik, bukan sekadar cerita menjurus homo-homoan gini aja. Hohoh. Eniwei babei hehei, beri gue review, kritik, atau komentar ya! Tereme kaseh! Review-nya nanti gue bales ya via PM.

* * *

_Special Thanks To Reviewers (?):_

**hanazono yuri, Luca Marvell, who am I, 47D, sofi asat, Red devils, misaki chan, Oh Haneul, aurantii13, kak Wind Scarlett, love kyuuuu, cruderabelica, aigiaNH4, Uchiwa, Aoyama Sonata, Natha Nala, Sipoy, Hime Hime Chan, Kumada Chiyu, Uchiha enji**

_Special Thanks To Followers (?):_

**August Atcherryd, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Alice Adalie, Chic White, EsterhazyTorte, L kira99, YuuRein, eleven oktari, sheila-ela, Euishifujoshi, , uchiha nifya**

**.**

**and YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

* * *

**Warning(s): OOC dikit, pairingnya sementara ini tebak aja siapa sama siapa (ketahuan kok), ceritanya sebentar lagi bakalan masuk ke tahap 'kampret', jadi kalo ga kuat bisa segera keluar dari fiksi ini. Asyik loh kampretnya. Gue serius.**

* * *

Itachi meloncat turun dari mobil _Jeep_ hijau tua miliknya, hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans biru yang sudah usang , tepat saat embusan angin menghempaskan dedaunan kering dan membuat debu berkilat-kilat beterbangan di sekitar pintu gerbang pemakaman. Dihalaunya debu-debu itu sambil melihat kejauhan.

Pintu besi gerbang pemakaman itu terbuka perlahan. Menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang pelan.

"Oh," keluh Tenten bagai kehilangan harapan dan sekarang merasa bodoh karena itu. Tenten masih di dalam _Jeep_—sebenarnya malas untuk keluar. Sulit untuk berpura-pura senang saat kau datang ke pemakaman. Segala hal yang ada di pemakaman membuat hatinya kelabu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi tak acuh. Ia segera meraih buket bunga lewat jendela Jeep dan melesat cepat ke arah pemakaman. Pintu pemakaman itu segera tertutup dengan sendirinya di belakang Itachi.

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan _Jeep_. Dua orang pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil. Satu berambut jabrik dan satu lagi berambut semerah darah. Mereka berdua berpakaian formal—lebih pantas di pemakaman—jas hitam.

"Kau tak ikut, Ten? Asyik, loh." bujuk Kiba dari samping jendela _Jeep_.

Tenten menggeleng cepat. Kiba hanya terkekeh senang dan segera memasuki pintu gerbang. Sementara Gaara masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku benci tempat ini." ujar Gaara kemudian.

"Aku juga." balas Tenten. Gadis ini melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

"Ah—sumpah. Benci banget. Keningku juga masih sakit." umpat Gaara. Ia memegang keningnya yang dibebat kain kasa banyak sekali. Rembesan darah dari bebatan kain kasa itu berkilat merah—serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Dia mulai merasa menjadi setengah mumi di acara _Halloween party_.

Tenten menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi kengerian yang terpancar jelas.

**xxoxx**

Naruto sepertinya melewatkan banyak percakapan penting karena saat ia tiba di ruang makan, ia hanya melihat Sakura yang sepertinya menahan tangis. Sasuke dan Neji malah entah pergi kemana.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa tidak temani aku ke rumah seseorang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk. Ia menatap bingung ekspresi wajah Sakura. "Ada apa? Masih marah tentang yang tadi?" lanjutnya.

Sakura memainkan sendok sup-nya dalam diam. Kemudian dia menggeleng cepat dan menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Rambutmu masih basah, tuh! Menetes-netes sampai ke sini. Dasar." protes Sakura.

"Ke mana mereka?" tanya Naruto tak mengacuhkan protes Sakura. Ia segera menuang _cornflakes_ dan susu ke dalam mangkuk dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ini ada sup—"

"Aku benci asparagus. Benci sekali." potong Naruto. Ia memandang jijik ke mangkuk sup Sakura.

"Pfft—kemarin kukira kau membenci buncis."

"Pokoknya aku hari ini benci asparagus!" seru Naruto.

Begitulah Naruto. Selalu membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Termasuk semua masakan yang dibuat Sasuke. Mereka hanya akrab dan tidak bertengkar kalau sedang latihan atau _perform_ saja.

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau—"

Perkataan Sakura menggantung. Ia terlihat ragu dan berpikir apakah mengatakannya ke Naruto adalah hal yang bijaksana.

"Kalau?"

"Kalau Itachi kembali lagi dengan kita?"

Naruto tersedak _cornflakes_-nya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Kemudian dia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan bersikap tenang.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita jadi tak perlu memakai Si Anggota Baru lagi."

Bahkan Naruto enggan mengucapkan nama Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan istilah ' Si Anggota Baru'. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan gemas.

**Bugh.**

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau ini. Masih saja kekanakkan, Naruto." gerutu Sakura.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya. Heran dengan reaksi Sakura. Setahu Naruto, Sakura juga tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke. _Apa sekarang Sakura sudah memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadap Sasuke?_

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya, tadi …"

Seketika, Naruto jadi susah untuk menelan serealnya.

**xxoxx**

Sasuke membuka pintu Punch Café dan mempersilakan Neji masuk terlebih dahulu. Neji tidak dapat memikirkan tempat yang lebih hangat untuk minum di bulan Oktober selain di Punch Café, simbol kedai makan bergaya Eropa yang terkenal di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tanpa alkohol. Ia akan aman di sini.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke menerobos kerumunan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya di depan jendela, tempat ia biasa melihat seluruh kota. Matahari bersinar rendah, menyiramkan sapuan keemasan pada dinding-dinding gedung berbata merah dan menyinari pepohonan. Neji menarik napas. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ia harusnya berada di luar menikmati hari cerah bersama anak-anak kecil. Bukannya di sini. Apalagi, dengan Sasuke, demi Tuhan.

Seorang gadis pelayan bercelemek kuning menghampiri kursi mereka untuk mencatat pesanan. Dia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Kalian beruntung hari ini. Kami baru saja mendapat izin menjual minuman beralkohol. Kau mau _vodka_?"

"Luar biasa," kata Neji pelan. Neji benci alkohol.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku pesan dua hamburger, satu dipanggang matang sempurna, satunya lagi setengah matang, dua-duanya pakai acar asam, keju untuk yang dipanggang sempurna, kentang goreng, dua _Coke_, dan segelas air putih. Nanti setelah tiga puluh menit, tolong bawakan _milkshake_ cokelat, ya. Yang sedang." jawab Sasuke fasih.

Gadis pelayan itu segera mencatat dengan cepat sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar lapar, ya? Padahal baru saja kau sarapan." Neji tersenyum pada pelayan itu, dan melanjutkan, "Aku pesan—"

"Aku baru saja memesankan buatmu," kata Sasuke, terlihat tidak sabar. "Menu itu yang selalu kita makan, kan. Sekarang, bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lagi?"

"Tapi aku ingin kopi saja."

"Baiklah. Kopi satu." pesan Sasuke dengan wajah gusar.

Pelayan itu menatap keduanya dengan heran. Dilihat dari manapun, Sasuke dan Neji terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih—sejenis. Dan kebetulan salah satu dari mereka ini sedang merajuk dan pacarnya yang temperamental berusaha membuatnya luluh. Pelayan itu pun terkikik sambil lanjut menuliskan pesanan mereka.

"Nanti malam kita akan _perform_ di Akihabara. Aku sudah di telepon manajer mengenai hal ini," Sasuke angkat bicara. Dia mengencangkan syal miliknya dan melanjutkan pelan, "Dingin sekali, tapi cewek arah jam satu malah membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Dasar aneh."

Neji segera menengok ke meja persis di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut keriting panjang berwarna cokelat—yang sedang mengipas-ngipas dirinya seolah kepanasan sambil menatap nakal ke Sasuke.

"Kau yang aneh. Hal seperti itu kenapa diperhatikan?" Neji memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ejek Sasuke. Dia tersenyum jahil kepada Neji. Sepertinya dia siap untuk menggoda Neji—hal yang biasa ia lakukan karena dia jarang bercanda dengan Sakura maupun Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh," balas Neji. "Kita di sini untuk membahas Itachi."

"Tapi—kalau boleh jujur. Rambutmu lebih bagus jika dibandingkan dengan cewek arah jam satu itu." bisik Sasuke. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, membuat Neji sedikit jengah.

"Apa?" Neji menaikkan salah satu alisnya tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke. "—ah, ya. Tentu saja rambutku lebih bagus." lanjutnya angkuh. Tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jadi, setelah tahu kakakku kembali, apa ada niatan dirimu untuk mengeluarkanku?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi tak acuh. Walaupun sebenarnya Neji tahu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin tetap nge-_band_ dengannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji. Sasuke langsung mengernyit. "—tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan. Kakakmu sudah mati. Aku saja masih sangsi dia yang meneleponmu tadi."

"Apa kau tak pernah curiga padaku, eh?"

"Curiga?"

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa kejadian dua tahun lalu itu ulahku?"

"Maksudmu—kau yang membunuh Itachi, begitu?" tanya Neji skeptis. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian mengenaskan di sebuah jurang, di mana mayat Itachi tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ia malas mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya ingat dengan kematian.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Ia malah menatap mata Neji lekat-lekat. Pandangan yang sangat Neji benci karena seolah-olah menembus pikirannya.

"Aku suka matamu." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "—suka sekali."

"Kau mengalihkan topik, tolol." maki Neji.

Ia mengambil rokok dari kantong jaketnya dan mulai menyalakannya. Entah kenapa saat ia bersama Sasuke, rasa ingin memberontak muncul dan umpatan ingin sekali Neji lontarkan. Berbeda sekali jika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena Sasuke memang orang yang sulit ditebak.

Tepat pada saat itu pesanan mereka datang.

**xxoxx**

Seharusnya Naruto tahu kalau anak seusianya tidak boleh—sangat tidak boleh—menentang kedua orangtuanya, namun sangat sulit membayangkan kalau dia harus menikah dengan gadis yang tidak sedikitpun dicintainya.

_Apalah aku ini? Anak bau kencur yang belum mengerti cinta_.

Ia menatap Sakura di sebelahnya yang sibuk memasang _seatbelt_. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Neji. Menanyakan keberadaan Neji dan segera mengucapkan nada khawatirnya mengapa Neji malah pergi dengan Sasuke—alih-alih dirinya.

Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya pelan keluar dari _basement apartment_.

"Cinta itu apa sih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, berkonsentrasi menyetir. Bagaimanapun, dia masih 14 tahun dan dia belum memiliki SIM. Ia harus berhati-hati mengemudi.

"Cinta? Mungkin itu yang kurasakan pada Neji-_nii_," balas Sakura mengangkat bahu. "—mungkin, sih." lanjutnya, agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Kalau kau, kemungkinan besar itu _brother-complex_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Bukan begitu. Aku terkadang merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat bersama Neji-_nii_, dan kemungkinan saja kan itu cinta?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Getaran aneh, ya?" gumam Naruto. Itu sih sering kurasakan kalau bersama Neji juga, pikirnya. _Apa Neji memang mempunyai daya tarik khusus ya?_

"Ah, aku juga sering khawatir dengan Sasuke." cicit Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya cepat. Bergumam sendiri seperti mengucapkan sebuah doa penolak bala.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, mulai sedikit terusik.

"Aku khawatir kalau Neji-_nii_ terus bersamanya, nanti Neji-_nii_ jadi merasakan getaran-getaran aneh …"

_**CKIIIITTT—!**_

Naruto menginjak rem mendadak. Membuat Sakura kaget. Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di pinggiran sebuah pertigaan.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" teriak Sakura. Ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Ah? Tidak. Ahaha," Naruto tertawa seperti tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia sebenernya terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. _Getaran? Sasuke ke Neji? Yang benar saja!_

"—sepertinya kita salah arah, Sakura-_chan_. Rumah Hinata bukan di belokan sini." sambung Naruto pelan. Ia mulai mengendalikan dirinya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Hinata ya? Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti. Pokoknya sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dirimu, deh." balas Naruto frustrasi. Ia segera memutar balik mobilnya menuju arah berlawanan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia memperhatikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang berisi foto personil "ONION!". Tapi rupanya ia hanya fokus ke salah satu foto pemuda yang berwajah datar; yang berpose dengan jari membentuk '_peace_'. Yang Sakura perhatikan adalah foto Sasuke—alih-alih Neji. Sakura mulai larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Neji-nii yang kutakutkan merasakan getaran-getaran aneh jika bersama Sasuke. Aku juga … Sepertinya merasakan getaran itu. Sedikit. _

**To be continued.**

**xxoxx**

**A/N: **Mana kampretnya? *kata reader sekalian* Maksud gue—kampret di sini bukan sejenis kelelawar atau codot—lebih ke arah, fiksi ini mau dibawa kemana? Sepertinya bakalan fantasy-romance. Gila, ya? Yak, silakan meninggalkan pertanyaan, kritik, saran, atau flame (kalau tega) buat gue.

**.**

**.**

_Special Thanks To Reviewers (?):_

**rie megumi, eida-san, Chic White, Luca Marvell, sofi asat, , hanazono yuri, Zagy, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, marukocan, Moon Extract, kitsune Riku11, DontPink, , Claire Farron IS My savior, Sajiai Atsushi, NamikazeARES, aitara fuyuharu, 7D, hanazawa kay, azhuichan, Lhylia Kiryu, Kikyu RKY, kithara bluebell, aigiaNH4**

**.**

**and YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kadal**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Warning(s) : very short chapter, pairing? hahahaha xD

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Beberapa pelayan membantunya memakai kimono. Hari ini ia akan pergi menghadiri pesta pertunangan temannya. Mau tak mau ia harus memakai pakaian resmi. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nampak nama seseorang di layar ponselnya.

"Misi pertama sukses, _Hime_."

Hinata hanya tersenyum riang dan segera menutup ponselnya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menjawab telepon itu. Baginya, kabar tentang suksesnya suatu misi sudah cukup menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Biar aku yang menyisir rambut. Kalian pergi saja," perintahnya pada tiga pelayan yang segera menunduk patuh dan pergi. Kemudian ia bersenandung riang. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini.

Ia mengambil pigura foto kecil dari meja riasnya dan tersenyum manis. Ditatapnya foto di pigura itu dengan hati sumringah.

"Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, dan kamu jadi milikku seutuhnya."

Ketukan di luar kamar membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera memasukkan pigura foto itu ke dalam lengan kimononya.

"Nona, tunangan Anda datang," ucap seorang pelayan dari luar pintu geser.

Hinata tertegun heran. Tunangan? Hinata mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Sebuah pertemuan yang membosankan. Mau apa bocah itu?

"Dia tidak datang sendiri. Mereka di ruang tamu." lanjut pelayannya.

_Oh, benarkah?_ Hinata segera bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Di sana, ia bisa mengintip sedikit ruang tamu dan melihat bersama siapa Naruto datang.

Ia segera terperangah kaget dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Rambut _pink_ itu. Bukankah dia vokalis **ONION**? Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu Sakura Haruno. Apa Naruto juga anggota **ONION**? _Band_ yang itu...?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Hinata. Ia merasa dirinya mulai limbung dan tak kuat berdiri.

_Harusnya aku sadar dari awal. Harusnya aku sadar kalau bocah itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh_.

**xxoxx**

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga dengan hati gundah. Ia berkeringat dan seperti ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya malah bersikap tenang seraya meminum teh yang disuguhkan.

"Kau masih bisa minum teh," sinis Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Memang kenapa? Kau yang punya masalah, kan?"

Ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga bergaya _modern _dengan banyak sofa empuk berwarna krem. Sangat mengherankan, mengingat, rumahnya sendiri sangat khas rumah Jepang. Kebanyakan lantainya berpelitur kayu dan pintu-pintu di rumah ini masih berupa pintu geser berlapis kertas. Di halaman rumahnya juga banyak ditemukan bonsai berbagai bentuk.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu dan ia tak melihat batang hidung Hyuuga. _Sebenarnya, kemana dia?_

"Hei, kau. Bisa kau tunjukkan kamar Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada pelayan perempuan di sudut ruang tamu.

Pelayan itu hanya menunduk takut.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Naruto. Nanti juga dia keluar—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Naruto malah berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Akan kucari sendiri."

**xxoxx**

Naruto berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong berlantai kayu di luar ruang tamu. Ia membuka semua pintu geser yang dilewatinya. Semua pelayan toh tak ada yang menghentikan perbuatan liarnya itu. Semua pelayan hanya tahu satu hal dan beramsumsi hal yang sama: Nona Hinata takut menemui tunangannya yang masih bocah.

**Sreg.**

Naruto menggeser pintu kelima yang ia temui dan menemukan Hinata sedang bersimpuh tepat di depan pintu geser.

Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"A-apa kau t-tak lihat kalau aku sedang mengintip?" jawab Hinata terbata.

Kenapa sekarang bicaranya gagap begini? Hinata segera merutuk dalam hati dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia segera berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat Hinata bertingkah seperti itu, namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berdehem pelan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Aku harus bilang sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya bukan kau saja yang sudah memiliki pacar. Aku juga sudah punya pacar."

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia tak terbiasa berbohong.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata langsung. Pandangan matanya meragukan perkataan Naruto.

_Semua kebohongan hanya akan melahirkan kebohongan baru, Naruto. Kebohongan baru..._ Naruto membatin dengan panik.

"Namanya Sakura. Ia datang bersamaku ke sini," ucap Naruto tanpa berani menatap mata Hinata yang menyelidik.

"Kau pasti bohong." balas Hinata lambat-lambat.

_Kenapa dia tahu sih?_

Kemudian mulut Naruto mulai mencerocos tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan ketidakpercayaan Hinata.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku memang bohong. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita, kau tahu,"

Hinata mulai mengernyit. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya ia mulai percaya, pikir Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku _homo_. Dan pacarku? Oh tentu saja, pacar. Kau pasti tanya siapa pacarku. Kau kenal teman se_band_-ku? Uchiha Sasuke? YA, DIA PACARKU!"

Pupil di mata Hinata membesar. Ia tampak syok mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa nama Sasuke muncul. Ia bahkan tak pernah berencana berbohong kalau dia sebenarnya pecinta sesama jenis. Semua itu di luar kendalinya.

**Prak.**

Pigura foto di lengan kimono Hinata jatuh tepat di kaki Naruto. Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat isi foto di dalam pigura tersebut. Foto sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra. Foto yang juga menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tak asing di mata Naruto. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan rambut melawan arah gravitasi.

_Shit. _Naruto menelan ludah.

Hinata segera mengambil pigura yang terjatuh dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Naruto.

Wajah Hinata yang tampak tak berekspresi membuat Naruto sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah.

Keringat dingin benar-benar mengalir deras dibalik jaket Naruto. Ia tak menyangka situasinya akan sepelik dan setegang ini.

"Jadi, kau pacar Sasuke-_kun_? Aku juga pacarnya. Pacar **wanita**-nya." Hinata menjawab dengan menekankan pada kata 'wanita'.

Naruto menelan ludah dipaksakan. Lagi.

_Pacar Sasuke... adalah tunanganku? Ini mimpi ya?_

Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara, kepada orang yang salah pula.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

A/N : Chapter yang sangat pendek ya? Gue sibuk banget sama kuliah akhir-akhir ini. Gue cuma bertekad bisa apdet sebulan sekali. Review dipersilakan, monggo. Don't be a silent reader. Please.

.

.

Thanks to:

**hanazawa kay, Kikyu RKY, Luca Marvell, Sajiai Atsushi, chiee kio, hanazono yuri, aitara fuyuharu (ngakak baca review kamu!), Calpa, sugirusetsuna, Aizen L sousuke, L.A Lights, Kumada Chiyu, Lhylia Kiryu, Kimaru-Z, Natha Nala, sasusakulov, Ayumu Nakashima, who am I, Rizki Wisnu 01 **

**.**

**and you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kada****l**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, Naruto udah tamat ya! Dengan pairing yang—sulit ditebak ternyata. **

**.**

**.**

**Menulis** lirik lagu memang mudah. Semudah memindahkan meja dengan massa satu kilogram beberapa inci dari tempatnya semula. Yang sulit adalah, membuat lagu dan liriknya. Baru dua kalimat yang Neji tulis.

"_Trying so hard to know inside of you."_

"_You're forgiven, not forgotten."_

Ia jenuh. Tangannya juga kebas memegang gitar. Neji meletakkan pensil dan kertas di meja dan berjalan ke balkon. Dia lupa menutup jendela balkon.

Di luar, gerimis dan sedikit gelap. Ia segera menutup balkon dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura. Dua jam lagi mereka akan _perform_ di Akihabara. Sasuke mungkin masih tidur di kamarnya.

Hari ini lumayan membuat firasat Neji tidak baik. Dengan fakta tak tertulis kalau Itachi masih hidup dan mengajak _band_-nya _battle_, sebenarnya apa motifnya? Ingin balas dendam karena posisinya digantikan adiknya... Atau hal lain?

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu. Tumben ia kedatangan tamu. Biasanya, kalau Naruto dan Sakura masuk, mereka tidak mengetuk, melainkan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Neji segera mengintip dari lubang di pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh. Mungkin hanya orang iseng. _Tapi siapa?_

Saat ia berbalik badan, terdengar ketukan lagi.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Neji tercekat. Ia segera membuka pintu secepat mungkin. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Anak kecil berambut pirang, memakai piyama krem—sedang mengucek matanya. Neji belum pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya anak ini juga bukan anak tetangganya.

Neji melirik sekeliling lorong apartemennya. Semua pintu tertutup rapat. Sepi.

_Anak tersesat?_

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa, _Oujo-sama_?"

"Ada surat."

"Hm? Ada surat dari mamamu?" Mungkin anak ini ingin dibacakan surat, pikir Neji.

Anak itu tampak merogoh saku piyamanya. Mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, maksudmu ini?" Neji memungut secarik kertas kecil yang jatuh tepat di kakinya. Ia berjongkok memungut kertas itu.

Neji membacanya sekilas. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Ia segera memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ia menatap anak di depannya dengan pandangan mengernyit. Rambut pirang anak itu panjang dan halus—dengan mata cokelat besar yang indah.

"_Oujo-sama_, siapa namamu?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." jawab anak itu dengan tegas. Ada nada keyakinan dalam suaranya.

Neji tercekat lagi. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, Ino-_hime_, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ayo." Neji segera menggandeng tangan Ino. Anak itu bergeming.

"Sebaiknya, kau percaya saja. Kenyataan memang pahit." oceh Ino pelan.

Neji menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia berjongkok lagi untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino. Ino menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Wajahnya merona.

"Kau lucu sekali, kau tahu? Dan lelucon ini juga," kata Neji dengan wajah datar. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan secarik kertas tadi di depan wajah Ino.

**PLAK.**

Tangan kecil Ino menampar Neji. Neji terpana. Bukan sakit ia rasakan. Hanya merasa kaget karena ditampar anak-anak.

"Aku tidak membuat lelucon. Semua ini salahmu, Neji."

Dan anak itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Neji yang terheran-heran. _Apa dia baru saja ditampar? Oleh anak-anak?_

Saat ia bermaksud masuk, Sasuke sudah di belakangnya—hanya memakai handuk di pingganggnya, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku lihat semuanya, loh."

"Lihat apa?!" tanya Neji galak.

**xxoxx**

Suasana hening terjadi cukup lama di antara mereka berdua. Cukup lama hingga Naruto dapat menguasai dirinya dan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kau pacaran dengan dia? Dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia dan kau memilihnya? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak bisa." Naruto menggeleng cepat dan bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

_Kenapa katanya? Tentu saja karena Sasuke rivalku! _

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto malah, "Karena dia pacarku dan kau adalah tunanganku!"

"Sejak kapan kau mengatur hidupku? D-dan kau ju-juga sangat egois! Aku tak menyangka bocah seperti—hmmppt—!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Bibir Naruto dengan sempurna telah mengunci bibirnya. Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat kencang hingga Hinata sesak napas dibuatnya.

"Apa—"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah."

Dan Naruto pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sepenuhnya _shock_. _Apa Naruto baru saja mencium paksa dirinya? Yang benar saja! Ia dicium bocah!_

Naruto segera menemui Sakura dan mengajakknya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura terheran-heran melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh terakhirnya dan berdiri.

"Tragedi," jawab Naruto getir. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

_Bodoh! Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi?! Menciumnya dan pergi begitu saja? Kuso, kalau begini ceritanya, pasti dia akan menganggapku biseksual! Suka dengan perempuan dan lelaki sekaligus. Kuso, kuso, kuso!_

**xxoxx**

Awan hitam tampak berarak menuju ke Selatan. Menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan deras. Membuat hati setiap orang yang melihat awan tersebut cemas. Banyak yang berjalan cepat sambil memakai payung, banyak pula yang menerobos hujan begitu saja. Jalanan di Akihabara sangat penuh di waktu malam.

Tak terkecuali di Spider Cafe. Malam ini **ONION** akan tampil dan banyak fans sudah memenuhi cafe sejak sore. Seseorang menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang yang ada di dalam cafe. Ia tampak membawa walkie talkie.

"Persiapan sudah beres?" bisiknya pada _walkie talkie_ itu.

"_Roger_."

Suara fans terdengar riuh-rendah di bawah _stage_. Mereka sudah memanggil-manggil semua personil **ONION**.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, **ONION** memasuki _stage_. Nama Sasuke diteriakkan paling kencang—bahkan oleh fans laki-laki.

"_Are you ready, minasan_?!" sahut Sasuke semangat. Ia memainkan bass-nya. Naruto menggebuk _drum _dengan irama teratur.

"_One, two, three, four! Rock on!" _Sakura berteriak semangat di depan penonton. Teriakannya dibalas koor ramai para fans **ONION**.

"Ledakkan," ucap Tenten dari dalam mobil yang terparkir tepat di luar Spider Cafe.

**BOOM!**

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Atap stage meledak dan jatuh menimpa orang-orang di bawahnya. Semua orang panik dan berhamburan keluar cafe. Semua—kecuali orang-orang yang paling parah terkena dampak tertimpa lampu sorot dan beberapa puing-puing atap. Sakura dan Sasuke berteriak memanggil-manggil Neji dan Naruto—yang seketika sudah tidak bersuara lagi.

**xxoxx**

Sasuke memandang Sakura frustrasi. Belum pernah selama ia hidup—belum pernah—ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya saat ia menginginkannya. Dan ini sedikit-banyak mengganggu Sasuke. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ikatan Sakura dengan Neji sangat kuat, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan serumit ini.

"Sa—" perkataan Sasuke tertahan. Ia bingung harus mulai bicara dari mana.

Sakura terus terisak. Air matanya menganak sungai. Bahunya bergoncang hebat. Sakura tahu, ia pasti terlihat kekanakkan sekali dengan bersikap seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kehadiran Sasuke malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku paling benci melihat perempuan mena—" perkataan Sasuke tertahan lagi. Ia sepertinya menyadari kalau perkataannya tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura bergeming. Ia tidak menerima sapu tangan Sasuke. Alih-alih sapu tangan, ia malah mengelap air mata dan ingusnya ke lengan jaket kulit Sasuke.

"Tsk," geram Sasuke. Ia menghela napas panjang dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, a-aku tak akan memaafkanmu," isak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. _Mengapa selalu ia yang disalahkan?_

**xxoxx**

"Kalian lancang. Pergi. Pergi. Per—"

"Tenang, _Hime_. Kenapa kau jadi di luar kendali seperti ini? Sejak kapan kau mulai mengkhawatirkan bocah kuning itu?"

Hinata tercekat. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan insiden tadi pagi pada Gaara—bahwa tadi pagi Naruto datang dan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, apalagi menceritakan insiden cium paksa itu. Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk.

_Lagi pula, mana aku tahu kalau Naruto adalah drummer ONION? Mana aku tahu kalau tunanganku itu biseksual?!_

"Ah, lupakan saja. Beri laporan padaku seberapa parah luka mereka, bayar biaya rumah sakitnya, dan aku ingin tahu di mana posisi Naruto sekarang juga!"

Gaara bergeming. Ia bingung dengan perkataan majikannya yang tiba-tiba mengubah rencana mereka yang telah disusun sedemikian rapi. Toh apa yang dapat diperbuat Gaara? Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi melaksanakan perintah Hinata.

Hinata pun masuk lagi ke dalam gedung pertunjukkan _Kabuki_. Ia segera duduk dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sudah kubilang, rencanamu tidak akan berhasil, kan."

Hinata menengok ke sumber suara itu. Ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang memakai pakaian serba hitam duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino? Se-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menonton _Kabuki_? Ah, tidak—hanya sedang melihat kekalahanmu saja, sih. Kau tak kuat hati menghadapi Uzumaki, eh?" tanya Ino tajam. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan mimik para pemain _Kabuki_ di hadapannya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku masih cinta Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Kalau sampai ayahku tahu aku yang mencelakai Naruto, b-bisa apa aku? K-kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan pada_**nya**_?"

"Menjelaskan apa? Bilang ke dia kalau aku kabur dengan ilmuwan gila ber-IQ 200 dan aku tertimpa musibah seperti ini? Kau pasti bercanda, Hinata. Kau pasti bercanda."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hai, baru gue sadari gue lama apdet. Kalo kata temen kampus gue sih, gue kayak codot. Tau codot, kan? Ituloh, hewan primata yang karnivora. Silakan layangkan komentar, pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran di kotak review. Don't be a silent reader, please. Salam codot. どうもありがとうございます。

* * *

**.**

Special Thanks For Reviewers (?)

**hanazawa kay, Calpa, hanazono yuri, aitara fuyuharu, Arevi are vikink, Eysha CherryBlossom, Luca Marvell, Kumada Chiyu, UchiHaru Yuuki, tataruka, Hani Narahashi, Guest, Charllotte-chan, Clark E. Moore.**

.

**and YOU!**

* * *

A/N Update: Gue... eh, saya, banyak menerima pertanyaan bahkan gugatan (keren kan ya) di fiksi ini. Antara lain karena;

**1\. Pairing gak jelas siapa.**

**2\. Cerita gak jelas mau dibawa kemana. (ke mana ajalah ya, asal sama kamu)**

Jawabannya sih simple. Tinggalin aja fiksi ini, atau flame saja sekalian. Saya udah bilang jauh-jauh hari kalo fiksi ini **kampret. **Saya akui hal itu. Lantas kenapa masih saya publish? Si Raja Kadal mau ngetroll reader ya? Enggak yaelah.

Gue cuma mau bikin fiksi yang bikin kalian ngerasa;

"Gue kok ga ngerti sih? Udah 5 chapter dan gue ga ngerti sebenernya ini cerita apa. Lima chapter woyy!" atau

"Oh, jadi si Sasuke itu...? Hah, kok bisa?" atau

"Ini genre-nya apa, hah?! Apa?! Fantasy? Sci-fi? Romance? Njirr apaan njirr." atau

"Authornya siapa sih? Gaje kampret! Cuih!" bahkan,

"Author sampah nih, sotoy, maho!"

Agak stress memang. Entah kenapa gue (tadi saya sekarang gue) masih menikmati melanjutkan fiksi ini dan saya yakin ada orang di luar sana (memandang ke ufuk Timur) masih ada yang menikmati fiksi ini pula, sama seperti saya.

Salam, Raja Kadal =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kada****l**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Warning(s): confusing pairing, confusing genre (friendship/romance, sci-fi/fantasy/mystery, a lil bit humor), DLDR.**

* * *

**A/N : ****こんにちは、みなさん！****Berakhir juga chapter serius dan menegangkan kemarin *dilepehin biawak*. Saatnya chapter 6! *terus kenapa* Maaf bagi yang ga suka lawakan kampret di chapter ini. ****Kalo gak suka****, yaudah sih, tinggal klik back apa susahnya? Hape lu touchscreen kan? *toyor author sotoy* *langsung kena flame* *masuk ke perut biawak lagi***

**.**

**.**

**Heaven's Koen – Pemakaman Surga, Tokyo 19:02**

"Mau diapakan orang ini?" tanya Kiba pada Tenten. Ia menarik bangku dan duduk tepat di sebelah Tenten.

Tenten menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia sibuk memoles ujung panah miliknya. Tak peduli pada apapun kecuali mungkin—senjata dan uang.

"Hehehe, orang ini lucu sekali. Alisnya tebal seperti ulat berbaris. Ten, apakah kau tak pernah berpikir kalau alis Gaara dicuri orang ini? Alis Gaara kan nyaris botak," kekeh Kiba. Ia terus mengoceh selama kurang lebih 5 menit—walaupun Tenten tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Tenten melirik Rock Lee yang tengah tertidur pulas—padahal badannya diikat di sebuah bangku. Borgol juga melingkari tangan pemuda berambut bob itu.

"Benar juga. Alisnya tebal dan lihat bajunya, dari abad ke berapa dia?" lanjut Tenten—dirinya mulai tertarik dengan obrolan absurd Kiba.

"Cukup. Bisakah kalian hentikan obrolan konyol ini? Lepaskan dia. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk kita." sahut Itachi malas-malasan. Ia menyilangkan tangan di atas kepalanya, berbaring di atas ayunan gantung sambil memejamkan mata.

"—tapi, kau benar juga Ten. Dari abad ke berapa dia? Berkeliaran dengan baju menyelam wana hijau seperti itu." tambah Itachi. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau yakin baju selam? Menurutku itu baju pesenam lantai," balas Kiba.

Itachi memicingkan matanya menatap Rock Lee. Sadar kalau dirinya dibicarakan secara liar, Rock Lee terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun menghina bajuku! Ini lagi ngetrend, tahu!" teriak Lee tak mau kalah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kayu tempat ia diikat.

"Di mana? Jupiter?" ejek Kiba.

"Anak-anak macam kalian mana tahu gairah masa muda, sih," cibir Lee.

"Lepaskan aku, cepat! Cepat! Cepaatt!" kaki Lee menghentak-hentak ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi 'duk-duk-duk' gaduh di tempat itu.

Beberapa debu dari langit-langit pun ikut berjatuhan—membuat Tenten kesal karena rambut cepolnya jadi kotor. Kiba dengan cepat mengucek-ucek matanya yang kemasukan debu, dan Akamaru menggonggong riang di tengah _euforia _banyak laba-laba yang berjatuhan.

**BRAAAKK!**

"Berisik," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Ia memukul meja dengan tangan kirinya sampai meja kayu itu sedikit retak.

Hening dan sunyi senyap.

Akamaru berhenti menggonggong. Lee terpana. Kiba shock. Tenten berhenti memoles panahnya dan menatap ke sumber suara. Itachi malah tetap memejamkan matanya—tak ada reaksi.

"Tak usah marah. Aku tahu perasaanmu jadi senewen karena _Hime_ mengubah rencana. _Hime-sama_ memang seperti itu," balas Itachi. Ia membuka satu matanya dan melirik Gaara.

Gaara segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

_Orang seperti apa yang bisa mengubah pikiran Hime mereka? Aku ingin tahu. Kalau bisa, akan kutantang orang itu berkelahi!_

"Kepalanya bocor lagi, eh?" tanya Kiba heran melihat rekannya pergi. Ia mengira Gaara sudah sinting.

"Kaupikir kepalamu tak bocor waktu itu? Kau hampir mati saat percobaan kedua, 'kan." balas Tenten seolah membela Gaara.

"Kalau aku mati, memang kalian menyadarinya? Kalian terlalu sibuk untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata,"

"_Hime_," ralat Tenten pada Kiba.

"Memang kenapa sih memakai embel-embel_ Hime_?! Seakan dia penting sa—"

**DOOORR!—**

Peluru berdesing mengenai tembok beton di samping Kiba. Nyaris saja peluru itu mengenai telinganya. Nyaris.

Tenten tetap memoles ujung panahnya tanpa reaksi. Sebaliknya, Kiba shock. Ia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Itachi sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengisi peluru pistolnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?!"

Saat Kiba ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Itachi segera menyelanya.

"Kalau kau benci jadi orang yang berguna bagi _Hime _dan ingin mati konyol, mau kubantu biar kematianmu jadi lebih cepat, eh?" kekeh Itachi.

"Hei, aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku ini sandera yang berharga. Tak sepantasnya kalian melakukan hal yang tadi, terutama di depanku. Kalau peluru itu mengenaiku bagaimana?! BAGAIMANA, HAH?"

Tenten tertawa. Ia segera membuka tali dan borgol yang membelenggu Lee.

"Kau kenapa tertawa?" tanya Lee pada Tenten.

"Kau lucu,"

"Kalian lebih lucu, bahkan aku tak tahu kemana arah semangat masa muda kalian. Membuat markas di tengah pekuburan seperti ini?! Zaman memang sudah gila."

Tenten menatap Itachi dalam diam dan hanya memberinya sebuah kode berupa anggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih sudah melepaskanku. Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian atau _Hime_ kalian, siapa tuh? Hinata, ya?"

**Cekrek.**

Itachi sudah mengokang pistolnya lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau arahkan pistolmu ke arahku? Kau ingin menembak siapa?" tanya Lee polos. Ia menengok ke arah belakangnya, dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di pojokan. Jelas-jelas Itachi mengarahkan moncong pistol padanya.

"Kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau bisa menghindar dari tembakanku, maka kau kubiarkan hidup." sahut Itachi serius.

Keringat dingin dengan derasnya mengucur dari pelipis Lee. Ia tak ubahnya seseorang yang habis mandi—mandi keringat tepatnya.

"Tch, jangan percaya kata-kata Itachi, dia pasti akan langsung ngomong tiga tanpa embel-embel satu dan dua, kau ada permintaan terakhir tidak?" tanya Kiba. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengatasi rasa _shock_-nya sendiri dan meminum _soft drink_. Ia malah menonton Itachi dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"P-permintaan terakhir?"

"Tiga."

**DOORRRR!**

Banyaknya laba-laba yang jatuh dan suara tawa Tenten yang menggema menandakan Itachi tidak meleset kali ini.

**xxoxx**

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tidak memasak dan itu membuatnya uring-uringan. Ia begadang menunggui Neji dan Naruto di rumah sakit. Padahal orang tua Naruto sendiri pun hanya menunggui anaknya selama dua jam. _Lagipula memangnya dia babysitter Naruto?_

Berita-berita di TV, koran, serta majalah gosip pun tak membantu. Dikabarkan bahwa _band_ mereka akan segera bubar, ada anggota yang sudah gila, dan yang paling parah, anggota _band_ ONION ada yang pecinta sesama jenis.

Semua meminta kejelasan yang berujung sama—siapa pelaku pengeboman Spider Cafe malam itu? Dengan ditambah sedikit bumbu-bumbu, gosip murahan di media massa, malah jadi mengaburkan berita utamanya dan bahkan siapa pelakunya.

"Aku lapar. Ingin makan sesuatu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat dengan Sakura. Ditambahnya volume _ipod_ biru miliknya dan disandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sadar dirinya tak diacuhkan, Sakura segera menggigit lengan kiri Sasuke. Ya, kau tak salah baca. Menggigit.

"Ouch, sakit tahu!"

Sakura memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir jadi sering menyiksaku?! Kau itu sado, ya?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit memandang lingkaran hitam di mata Sakura. Kemudian ia menghela napas. Memang bukan dia saja yang begadang. Sakura juga. Bahkan mungkin Sakura lebih lelah daripada dirinya. Pandangan Sasuke mulai melembut—membuat Sakura jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lap—" tangan Sakura ditarik Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau lapar, ayo cari makanan bersama. Makanan yang layak." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Ouch!—"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia baru saja memencet dan menarik hidung Sakura beberapa _centi _ke depan. Sakura mengelus-elus hidungnya dan bergumam kesal.

"Tapi, mereka belum sadar..."

"Mereka tidak akan mati jika kita tinggal beberapa menit, kan."

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan menutup pintu ruangan. Ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi kepergian mereka dari ruangan itu. Orang itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan segera masuk ke ruangan tempat Neji dan Naruto diopname.

**xxoxx**

Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, tibalah Sakura dan Sasuke di taman terdekat dari rumah sakit.

"Mau takoyaki?" tunjuk Sasuke ke salah satu mobil penjual takoyaki di sudut taman. Sakura mengangguk. Perutnya tak akan menolak walau hanya sekantung kecil _popcorn_ sekalipun.

Mereka memesan takoyaki dan Sakura mendapatkan pesanannya lebih dulu. Dia memesan tiga bungkus sekaligus.

"Fuh-fuh-fuh, hakhoyakhi inhi henak hekali—" ucap Sakura sambil meniup dan melahap takoyakinya bersamaan. Pipi Sakura menggembung seperti ikan koki.

Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. Salah satu yang ia senangi dari Sakura adalah—ia selalu apa adanya dan tidak pernah malu-malu menunjukkan sisi makannya—yang sedikit liar. Tidak seperti pacar-pacar Sasuke yang lain yang selalu menjaga imej-nya di depan Sasuke.

"Aku juga bisa membuatnya. Kapan-kapan kau kubuatkan yang lebih enak dari ini," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain.

"Kau tahu? Lusa kemarin ada anak kecil yang menampar Neji," cetus Sasuke. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Seorang gadis kecil, berambut pirang. Membuatku kesal saja melihat Neji tak bereaksi apa-apa," lanjut Sasuke—mimik mukanya serius.

"Maksudmu, kau cemburu ada gadis kecil menampar Neji? Kupikir kau normal—" alis di wajah Sakura berkerut. Sepertinya ia jengkel.

"Ha?" heran Sasuke. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar bingung. "—apa?"

"Ternyata kau sama homo-nya dengan Naruto. Coba lihat _jeans_mu itu! _I mean_, itu terlalu ketat. Aku saja yang tak sadar dari awal kalau kau itu sebenarnya bimbang." Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berlari-lari kecil ke arah rumah sakit.

"Hey, bukan itu maksud— tunggu!" Sasuke meneriaki punggung Sakura.

Sasuke menengok ke arah _jeans_-nya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan_ jeans_ yang dia pakai. _Apa iya terlalu ketat?Lagipula, siapa yang bimbang? Aku lelaki, tahu!_

"Ehem," tegur pemuda penjual takoyaki di hadapannya sambil menyerahkan dua kotak takoyaki yang masih mengepul. Perut Sasuke langsung berbunyi lagi.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke sambil menerima kotak takoyaki dan melahapnya langsung.

"Kau boleh minta nomorku kalau kau mau, aku juga luang minggu ini," bisik penjual takoyaki pada Sasuke—yang langsung tersedak saat itu juga dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"_Etto, sumimasen_." balas Sasuke cepat. Ia segera menyusul ke rumah sakit sambil merutuki nama Sakura.

**Sementara itu—Tokyo Hospital 08.37 AM**

Cahaya matahari mengintip dari celah gorden di kamar. Mata Neji mengerjap—belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Matanya menyipit memandang orang yang membuka gorden. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang sepinggang.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring di sebuah ranjang, sepertinya di rumah sakit. Ada infus melingkari tangan kirinya. Di sampingnya, ada Naruto dengan bebatan kain kasa lebih banyak daripada dirinya—terbaring di ranjang yang berbeda. Sepertinya tertidur pulas. Naruto juga mendengkur seperti anak kucing.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji pada orang itu. Suaranya serak.

Orang itu mengacuhkannya dan meletakkan sebuket bunga di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Fans?" tanya Neji lagi. Kini suaranya sudah agak membaik.

Hinata menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia segera mengisi gelas dengan air dan memberikannya pada Neji. Neji menerimanya dengan ragu sampai akhirnya meminumnya sampai habis.

"Pasti kau tunangan—," kata-kata Neji terhenti. Hinata menatapnya juga dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Keduanya saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Matamu..." Hinata membuka suara.

"Matamu juga..."

"—sama." mereka berkata berbarengan.

Kemudian hening.

Sunyi senyap.

Kejadian ini seperti pernah Neji lihat di salah satu sinetron. Atau mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara yang tertukar?

Kepala Neji masih pusing sehingga ia hanya bisa mengingat-ingat siapa—orang yang bilang kalau matanya bagus akhir-akhir ini. _Sasuke, ya?_

Hinata terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka Neji memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Melihat matamu sendiri dimiliki orang lain yang bukan keluargamu itu—lumayan absurd.

"Biaya rumah sakit sudah kubayar. Aku permisi." Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Neji.

Neji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Kenapa sih dengan gadis itu?_ Kemudian ia menengok ke arah Naruto—yang masih saja mendengkur seperti anak kucing.

"Hina...ta..." racau Naruto.

**Grep. **

Neji kaget. Tangan Naruto meraih tangannya. Saat Neji mengedip, tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Hah, syukurlah bocah ini baik-baik saja." Neji segera berbaring lagi di ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

Saat Neji berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar, ia baru sadar dan merasakan kalau ia **tidak** bisa merasakan kakinya lagi.

"Kakiku..."

Ia malah balik menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Sebenarnya Hinata belum pergi. Ia masih di sana—di depan pintu, mengintip Neji dan Naruto. Ia tidak mendengar namanya diceracaukan Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta mengerikan bahwa—memang tunangannya itu biseksual.

"_Sasuke-kun, pacar laki-lakimu itu selingkuh!"_ teriak Hinata dari dalam hati.

**xxoxx**

"Apakah kalian sudah memiliki dugaan siapa pelaku kericuhan di Spider Cafe?"

"Seberapa parahkah luka yang dialami Neji dan Naruto?"

"Ada dugaan kalau fans fanatik-lah yang melakukan pengeboman itu?"

"Benarkah Neji adalah seorang _gay_?"

_Sial. Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini?_

Sakura mengernyit memandang delapan orang wartawan di hadapannya. Pertanyaan mereka harusnya jangan beruntun seperti ini.

'_Dan apa tadi? Neji gay? Kubunuh siapa yang bertanya tadi!' _Sakura berteriak dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab, "_no comment_," pada semua wartawan dan segera beringsut dari tempat itu perlahan-lahan.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berhasil. Ia selalu dikerubungi wartawan dari ujung _lobby_ rumah sakit sampai koridor tempat pasien dirawat. Sakura berrtanya-tanya dalam hati kemana gerangan _security_ rumah sakit ini?

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang. Benar saja, ada seorang pemuda bertopi merah menariknya dan mengajaknya lari dari kerumunan wartawan. Para wartawan segera mengejar namun mereka berdua berhasil bersembunyi di balik pintu tangga darurat._  
_  
"_Sumimasen_." ucap Sakura, tersengal-sengal.

"Kau Saku—, ah lupakan," Gaara membuka topinya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura melihat rambutnya merah pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh. Sepertinya orang ini tak asing, pikirnya. _Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Di mana, ya?_

"Pakai ini. Rambut _pink_-mu terlalu menarik perhatian wartawan."

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan segera memakainya.

"Sepertinya kalian harus pindah kamar. Wartawan sudah tahu kamar kalian."

"Siapa yang memberitahu mereka?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"—eh tunggu, terima kasih." ucap Sakura.

Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas. "_Aku yang memberitahu mereka," _ucapnya dalam hati.

**xxoxx**

Saat Sakura masuk kamar, ia heran dengan buket bunga yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto. Lebih herannya lagi saat ia melihat Naruto dan Neji bergandengan tangan.

Entah kenapa ia ingin naik pitam saat itu juga. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah lelah dikejar-kejar wartawan hari ini.

"Hah, untuk hari ini, Naruto kumaafkan deh." ujarnya kemudian.

"Naruto..." panggil Neji tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kenapa _nii-san_ malah memanggil Naruto alih-alih namaku?!"

**Bugh.**

Sakura segera menjitak kepala Naruto. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"AW! Sakiiit!" Naruto segera bangun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Bangun dengan cara dipukul di kepala setelah sebelumnya terbaring koma memang bukan hal yang diharapkan semua orang.

"Eh, ada Sakura-chan? Jadi kau yang memukulku—"

"Darah di kepalamu mengucur lagi," ucap Neji pelan.

"Gyaa! Benar juga! Sakura-chan, cepat panggilkan dokter!" panik Naruto.

"Ah, sebentar lagi mereka juga datang. Kalian harus pindah dari kamar ini, sebentar lagi wartawan menuju ke sini."

"_Nani_?!"

**xxoxx**

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk Sasuke menemukan kamar baru tempat Neji dan Naruto dipindahkan. Di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit tadi ia juga diberondong berbagai pertanyaan oleh wartawan. Untungnya ia berhasil mengelak dan kabur.

"Aku diberi tahu suster kalau kita pindah kamar gara-gara wartawan? Siapa yang memberi tahu mereka sih? Padahal para perawat di sini sudah kusuap dengan tanda tanganku," keluh Sasuke. Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya, meremehkan Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau sadar, Neji." kata Sasuke pelan.

_Yeah, aku kan tak mau kehilangan gitaris berharga sepertimu. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengimbangi permainan bass-ku kalau bukan kau?_

Neji mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jangan ajak Neji-_nii_ bicara dulu," ketus Sakura.

_Ck, gadis ini._

Sasuke melihat ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjang Neji dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menyuapi Neji bubur. Neji sendiri tampaknya hanya menelan sambil sesekali memencet-mencet _remote_ AC. Seperti ada banyak hal yang Neji pikirkan.

"Kau pakai topi siapa?" tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa nada bicaranya jadi galak.

Sakura memegang kepalanya, lupa bahwa ia memakai topi pemberian laki-laki berambut merah yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Sasuke menarik paksa topi merah Sakura, melepaskan topi biru miliknya, dan memakaikannya ke kepala Sakura.

"Kau lebih cocok pakai milikku,"

"Ha?"

"Kau tahu di mana Naruto? Aku membawakannya takoyaki, dia pasti lapar."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan Sasuke yang sekarang begitu peduli pada Naruto dan—apa baru saja Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka?

"Dasar bodoh, kaupikir orang sakit boleh makan makanan pinggir jalan seperti itu? Kau ingin mengambil hati Naruto? Ingin menjadikannya pasangan homo-mu, begitu?" cerocos Sakura.

Kalau tak ingat bahwa di hadapannya adalah vokalis satu-satunya yang dimiliki ONION, mungkin Sasuke sudah kalap.

"Naruto pergi ke atap rumah sakit, butuh udara segar katanya. Kau bisa ke sana dan memeluknya sesukamu,"

"Jangan mulai menilaiku yang aneh-aneh. Kau ini,"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke seolah berkata, "Apa?"

"—kau ini kalau naksir padaku bilang saja. Mengatakan aku homo segala, kaupikir kalau aku mencium Neji seperti ini,"

Dan Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan mengecup pipi kiri Neji sekilas—membuat yang dicium menoleh ke arahnya penuh tanda tanya. Terpana lebih tepatya.

Serta membuat Sakura menjatuhkan mangkuk bubur yang sedang ia pegang.

"Berarti aku homo, begitu? Kalau itu maumu, aku akan mengambil Neji, kakak tercinta-mu ini sebagai _uke_," sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh makna pada Sakura.

Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia pergi mencari Naruto. Ada hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada Naruto.

**xxoxx**

Mengapa ia mau menuruti keinginan Hinata untuk bertemu di atap gedung rumah sakit—merupakan sebuah misteri besar bagi Naruto sendiri. Apalagi ia memakai kruk, kelaparan, dan baru saja bangun.

"Maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kekacauan yang terjadi karena perintahku,"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud—"

"Aku yang menyuruh anak buahku meledakkan _stage_ kalian."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan. Sepertinya pendengarannya sedang bermasalah. Mungkin aku masih belum sadarkan diri dan ini hanya mimpi, pikirnya.

"Dan aku pula yang menculik manajer kalian..."

"Manajer?" pupil di mata Naruto membesar. Kruk yang ia pegang sampai terjatuh. Ia bersandar pada dinding beton. Angin yang berhembus kencang di atap seperti menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang hanya memakai baju rumah sakit yang tipis.

"Iya. Orang berpakaian hijau ketat berambut bob yang selalu—"

"JADI KAU MENCULIK ROCK LEE? KUPIKIR DIA PERGI BERTAMASYA!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia mengambil kruk dan memakainya— tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan semua itu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya lambat-lambat.

Hinata kaget. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Dadanya bergemuruh dirasuki sejuta pertanyaan.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanya saja atau Naruto bereaksi keras setelah mendengar **manajer laki-laki** di band-nya diculik? _Apa dia juga punya hubungan khusus dengan manajernya? Setelah Sasuke, Neji—lalu Rock Lee?_

Hinata merasa kedua kakinya lemas.

"Jadi kalian berdua saling kenal?"

Naruto menengok ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Hinata hanya terpana sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

.

**A/N : Di chap kemarin mata Ino sengaja gue buat cokelat buat plot. Iya, gue tau dia matanya aquamarine, makasih sudah mengingatkan. Hehehe xD  
Saat ngetik ini gue lagi ga bisa kemana-mana. Abis kecelakaan juga. ****私の足がいたいです。****Gile ye. Keadaan gue jadi persis Naruto, tertatih-tatih kalo buat jalan. ****Dengan mengetik fic, seenggaknya gue jadi lupa rasa sakit ****di kaki ini *woelah lebay*. Makasih banget buat review-review penyemangat kalian. Oya, kalo ada yang nanya pairingan, satu hal yang gue tahu, LeeTen ternyata cocok juga.**

.

Thanks to all Reviewers (?):

**UchiHaruno Misaki, Lagi-gak-log, Uching, anclyne, hanazawa kay, hanazono yuri, Aizen L sousuke, FiaaATiasrizqi, Luca Marvell, anggraini, Lala Yoichi, anita nurulfatma, Eysha CherryBlossom, guest 123, Mochachocolata, Hibana Senkou, aitara fuyuharu, ana karina 12576, Azure Shine, Calpa, Yuzuki Chaeri, Izumi Akita Suzuki, Jasmine DaisynoYuji, MICHELLEA, hazella, Natha Nala, beruang madu, bastara, Mary Clark, and Devilish Grin.**

**.**

**and YOU!**

**.**

**don't be a silent reader please**

**.**

**mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**onegaishimasu (?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trapped in Homo-moment**

**by Raja Kada****l**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Warning(s): confusing pairing, confusing genre (friendship/romance, sci-fi/fantasy/mystery, a lil bit humor), DLDR.**

* * *

A/N: Maaf lama update. Gua juga cuma update buat melepas stress abis UTS yang anjir gua aja pas ngerjainnya ga banyak tau kanji. Berasa baca arab gundul pengen nangiz tau gag. Trus otak gua juga hampir muntaber gegara bikin fiksi **Seorang Gadis yang Menikahi Aspal** (silakan dicek), jadi gua cuci otak dengan ngepublish ini. Setelah gue tersadar, ternyata sebentar lagi UAS. Dari UTS ke UAS lalu libur semesteran dua bulanan... kan jauh yak. Iye, gue emang procrastinator sejateh. Keren sekali ya gue. *kemudian author digundulin*

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua orang di hadapannya. Ia menaikkan sedikit alis kanannya—menyelidik.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujar Hinata gemetar.

Naruto dengan santainya mendekati Hinata, bahkan merangkulnya dengan—susah payah tentunya. Kaki kirinya yang di-gips dan kedua tangannya yang memegang kruk membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

"T-tidak. Kami h-hanya kenalan biasa... Bukan apa-apa," tambah Hinata. Ia menepis rangkulan tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Naruto cuma melongo melihat tangannya ditepis begitu saja.

'_Sudah susah payah jalan ke sini, terus dihempaskan begitu saja? Oke, fine, Hinata.'_

"Kalian berpacaran juga tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja." balas Sasuke dingin. Ia melempar bungkusan takoyaki ke arah Naruto yang walaupun tangannya memegang kruk, dapat menangkapnya dengan sigap—hasil dari latihan melempar _stick_ drum ke udara bertahun-tahun.

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham!" seru Hinata. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat, dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Onyx Sasuke menatapnya lurus.

"Kita... putus saja, ya?" tanya Sasuke pelan tapi pasti. Tidak ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. Bahkan ekspresinya pun tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. Sepertinya ia sudah lihai dan berpengalaman dalam hal putus-memutus hubungan.

Naruto berjengit melihat adegan melodrama di hadapannya. Namun, perutnya lapar dan tidak dapat diajak berkompromi, jadi ia malah menonton drama itu dengan mulut penuh takoyaki.

'_Pasti Hinata nangis, nih. Pasti. Hm, takoyaki-nya enak juga,' _batin Naruto. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Sasuke memutuskan wanita. Tontonan yang menarik.

"P-putus?" tanya Hinata dengan gemetaran.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melepaskan tangan Hinata yang memegang erat lengannya.

"Putus." tegas Sasuke. Hening sebentar di antara mereka.

Setelah itu sorot mata Hinata berubah sedikit—yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis mata kirinya—terkejut. Hinata tersenyum tipis padanya. Kemudian Hinata berjinjit menyamai tinggi Sasuke dan berbisik pelan pada Sasuke sehingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah. Kuharap... Kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini." ucap Hinata. Ia sepertinya tidak sedih lagi—seakan-akan adegan melodrama yang Naruto lihat tadi semuanya adalah akting belaka.

"Kuharap juga begitu," seringai Sasuke. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan di depan Hinata. Naruto mengernyit melihatnya.

Hinata mengencangkan syal yang ia pakai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tampangnya sulit ditebak. Entah sedih, entah biasa saja. Yang Naruto tahu pasti, ekspresi sedih Hinata yang sempat sekilas ia lihat, bukanlah akting.

Tinggal mereka berdua sekarang. Dua jejaka, sama-sama terdiam. Suasananya jadi agak canggung. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tak mau minta maaf karena jadi penyebab putusnya kalian. Dia tunanganku."

"Oh benarkah? Hebat." balas Sasuke singkat.

"Tadi kalian bisik-bisik apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Takoyakinya enak?" tanya Sasuke seakan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." jawab Naruto kesal. Sasuke terkekeh. Tak menyangka perkataannya akan dikembalikan padanya. "Jadi... kau mencintai tunanganmu itu?"

Naruto menjatuhkan kruk miliknya. Tak sengaja. Kini ia bertopang sepenuhnya di tembok. Wajahnya memerah. "M-menurutmu?"

Segaris senyum tipis terpampang di bibir Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti. Belum pernah ia merasa se-jomblo ini tapi bahagia. Entah mengapa.

Naruto segera menjaga jarak di antara mereka, ia tak mau berurusan dengan mantan-pacar-tunangannya itu. Dengan susah payah ia memanjangkan kaki kanannya yang tidak di-gips, berusaha menggapai kruk dengan jari-jari kakinya.

"Hh, mengganggu saja. Sini kuambilka—"

"Jangan mendekat,"

Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi memungut kruk Naruto, segera menegakkan badannya lagi. Berjengit.

"Jangan sentuh. Aku bisa sendiri,"

"Masih saja antipati terhadapku, hn? Aku kan tidak—"

"Heh, jangan kaupikir aku lupa kalau kau yang membunuh kakakmu sendiri, dan selamanya aku akan menganggapmu benalu, ingat itu Sasuke. Kau ingin meninjuku sekarang, eh? Silakan. Tapi aku akan loncat dari atap kalau kau mendekat lagi. Lebih baik aku loncat daripada disentuh olehmu. Ck," cibir Naruto. Ia berhasil mengambil kruk-nya dan segera pergi tertatih-tatih.

Sasuke terpana dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir. Naruto masih saja trauma padanya setelah 'insiden" yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Jauh, jauh sebelum Itachi 'meninggal'.

"Dasar bodoh, loncat saja sana kalau berani!" teriak Sasuke pada punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

_**FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO**_

Kisah ini berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu. Naruto masih berusia 7 tahun, Neji 12 tahun, dan Sasuke 10 tahun. Tentu saja dulunya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Mereka pertama kali saling mengenal saat villa yang mereka tempati berdekatan.

"Naruto, kau sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan _camping_-mu?!" tanya Kushina pada Naruto, tampak telepon sedang menempel di telinganya. Ia sibuk bertelepon dengan koleganya tentang masalah penjualan properti.

"Sudah, Bu!" teriak Naruto kencang supaya ibunya bisa mendengar. Ia menarik koper oranye kecil miliknya keluar kamar. Belum ia mencapai pintu, dirinya ditubruk seorang gadis kecil yang tingginya sedikit di atas Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" teriak gadis itu. Gadis itu juga membawa koper. Koper berdasar warna pink dengan motif polkadot warna putih.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Hari ini main rumah-rumahan di rumahku, yuk? Ino-chan juga ikut! Pasti asyik sekali. Aku sudah mengepak barang-barangku juga di koper ini. Sini, sini, lihat!" ucap Sakura kecil antusias.

Naruto tampak bingung. Godaan bermain bersama teman-temannya sangat besar, tapi ia belum pernah berkemah. Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa? Naruto-_kun_ sakit? Nanti diobati Dokter Sakura, kok. Ikut, ya?"

Naruto masih diam saja, namun wajahnya gelisah.

"Ada Neji-_nii_ juga di rumah. Dia pasti senang ada Naruto-_kun_. Kemarin Neji-nii marah-marah karena tidak mau punya dua isteri. Tapi, aku kan adiknya, dia harus menikahiku dong. Biar nanti Ino-_chan_ jadi istrimu saja."

"_Hontou?_ Ada Neji-nii juga? _Anou_... Tapi... Tidak bisa Sakura-chan. Aku ada perkemahan..."

"Aah, anak laki-laki tidak asik," Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya. Ia meletakkan kopernya di kamar Naruto dan berlari pergi. Mereka memang sudah kenal sejak umur tiga tahun. Rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Tak heran Sakura menganggap kamar Naruto selayaknya kamar sendiri.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia segera menuju keluar untuk menemui ayahnya yang sedang memanaskan mobil.

_**BRUGH.**_

Tak jauh dari mobil diparkirkan terdengar suara gedebuk yang lumayan keras.

Neji terjatuh dari atas pohon. Tempat persembunyian sempurna saat kau ingin menghindari kejaran adik perempuanmu yang ingin mengajakmu main rumah-rumahan.

"_Neji-nii?!_" histeris Naruto. Ia berlari cepat menuju Neji yang sedang membersihkan tanah dari lututnya. Terlihat bahwa plester luka sudah menempel dihampir semua bagian siku Neji. Naruto terpana melihat Neji. Baginya saat itu, Neji adalah sosok _aniki_ yang keren.

"Apa Sakura sudah pergi?" Neji mencari-cari ke sekitar, takut kehadirannya diketahui Sakura. Naruto mengangguk cepat. Matanya berbinar.

"Untunglah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tak perlu berakting jadi suami-suamian lagi. Satu istri saja sudah capek, apalagi dua. Oya, aku ikut kemah bersama ayahmu, ya! Temanku juga sedang menginap di villa daerah situ."

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat dua anak sedang duduk malas-malasan di pinggir kolam renang. Satunya sedang main _video game_, dan satunya lagi sedang mengutak-atik rubik.

"Tenang saja, kau tak akan bosan. Neji juga punya adik, kau main dengan dia saja. Kudengar adiknya Neji perempuan kok." gumam anak yang lebih tua yang memainkan _video game_.

Sasuke—anak laki-laki yang hampir berhasil mengubah sisi-sisi rubiknya menjadi sempurna— mengangguk malas. Ia sudah biasa ditinggal kakaknya main. Ia tak butuh teman lagi.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?!" teriak Itachi kasar pada Naruto.

"A-aku...Huhuhu—"

Neji berlari menuju tepi tebing. Ia berjongkok melihat Naruto yang nangis tersedu-sedu.

Itachi memakai topinya dan ikut menghampiri. Ia melihat adiknya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Itachi langsung menjitak kepala adiknya—yang tak bergeming sedikit pun walaupun dipukul.

"Kau apakan dia, heh?" tanya Itachi tegas. Neji membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku hanya tanya dia. Biasanya main apa? Dia bilang, main rumah-rumahan. Kalau begitu dia harus jadi isteriku, kan? Tapi dia tak mau." jawab Sasuke angkuh tanpa rasa bersalah.

Neji menghela napas panjang. Itachi mengernyit. Suasananya jadi sangat tidak enak.

Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan bajunya, kemudian buka suara,"Neji-_nii_, dia bohong! Dia..."

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tapi kemudian tatapan mengancam dari Sasuke membuat hatinya ciut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa dengan adikku, hah? Dia berusaha menciummu?!" tanya Itachi galak pada Naruto. Itachi juga tak terima adiknya dituduh yang macam-macam. Siapa tahu memang Naruto yang mulai duluan mengajak Sasuke bertengkar. Itachi tahu, adiknya yang berwajah datar menjurus dingin itu tak mudah terpancing emosinya.

Naruto diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

'_Ha? Sasuke menciumnya—?!_'

Bola mata Itachi membesar—tak menyangka ucapan asal-asalannya benar. Neji hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung mau berkata apa.

"Memangnya salah? Dia manis dan aku menciumnya lalu—" ucap Sasuke membela diri. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Salah." potong Neji. "Naruto, dia ini laki-laki."

Hening.

Hening lima detik yang diisi dengan isakan Naruto yang masih tersisa di tenggorokannya. Itachi yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"Neji, kau bilang adikmu perempuan,"

"Ya. Namanya Sakura. Yang kubawa ini bukan Sa-ku-ra," balas Neji pelan. Ia mengeja nama Sakura lambat-lambat. Seperti memberikan efek penekanan di tiap suku kata. Itachi segera menghela napas panjang dan menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh pergi.

Terlambat, Sasuke sudah mengalami _shock_ berat. Ia tak mengira kalau Naruto laki-laki.

Laki-laki.

Dan dirinya sendiri juga laki-laki. Ia baru saja mencium laki-laki.

Sasuke bahkan tak mampu lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mau tak mau seperti diseret oleh abangnya sendiri menuju villa keluarga Uchiha.

Dari kejauhan, Neji sayup-sayup dapat mendengar Sasuke berteriak kepada Itachi, "Kau bilang adiknya Neji itu perempuan! Kau bohong, _aniki_!"

Neji segera menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Setelah kejadian ini, mungkin aku tak akan mengajakmu lagi bermain dengan Sasuke."

Naruto sudah tak terisak lagi. Air matanya mengering di sudut-sudut matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti kesalapahaman tadi. Agak shock memang—apalagi dia korban.

Neji menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Bisa kau ganti baju Sakura itu? Salahku juga sih menganggapmu lucu pakai itu. Ayo, kupinjamkan bajuku."

Benar sekali. Kushina yang saat itu sedang bertelepon-ria dan tidak fokus, malah salah memasukkan koper pink milik Sakura alih-alih oranye milik Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto yang tidak memiliki baju ganti terpaksa memakai kaos pink dan celana pendek Sakura yang berenda.

Neji segera menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju villa.

Jujur saja, Neji juga _shock_ Sasuke nekat mencium Naruto. Kalau ia tak dapat menahan dirinya, mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

'_Pfft. Habis dia imut sekali sih, sampai-sampai sifat shotakon-ku keluar,'_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, Naruto adalah cinta pertama Sasuke—yang ternyata adalah laki-laki.

Sasuke menjadi _playboy_ di kalangan wanita selain karena kesepian, kemungkinan besar lainnya adalah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dulu.

Naruto tak mengacuhkan dan terus berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruknya.

"Sial. Debaran macam apa ini," gumam Naruto. Ia masih mendengar cacian Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya.

'_Marah? Kesal? Trauma?'_

**xxoxx**

Rock Lee mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia linglung. Sesaat tadi ia mengira dirinya sudah mati. Namun, sepertinya kematian masih enggan bersua dengannya. Entah mengapa. Ia melihat dirinya sedang terbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan seperti laboratorium. Badannya sulit digerakkan.

"He-hei, si alis tebal bangun," bisik suara gadis yang Rock Lee rasa adalah suara si gadis cepol yang membangunkan rekan-rekannya.

Kiba dan Itachi segera mengelilingi Rock Lee yang terbaring di ranjang. Mengamati dengan seksama.

"_Sugee_! Dia hidup!" ucap Kiba berdecak kagum.

"Tak kusangka bakal serapi ini, Gaara tak mungkin percaya melihatnya," gumam Itachi.

Tenten lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Heran dengan tingkah laku orang-orang yang menculiknya, Rock Lee berusaha duduk di ranjangnya, dan berhasil. Namun, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tangan dan kakinya. Ia menyibak selimut putih yang sedari tadi menyelimuti setengah dari badannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Rock Lee melihat kakinya.

Kakinya mengecil, bahkan tangannya juga. Tepat seukuran anak usia 7 tahun.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu pakai ini," ucap Tenten sambil menyodorkan cermin ke wajah Lee.

Bola mata Lee membesar. Ia melotot sejadi-jadinya karena tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"UUWAAAAA!"

Ya. Rock Lee, manajer ONION yang berusia 25 tahun, kini tubuhnya berubah menjadi seperti anak usia 7 tahun.

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : LOL! Bakalan apdet kalo lagi mood dan tergantung teror (?). Eakakaka~ Makasih buat kalians yang masih baca cerita ini :") gue janji bakalan masukin unsur scifi nya di chapter-chapter depan. Hehehe~ Oya, buat yang ada yang waktu luang, sempetin mampir ke akun collab gue di akun Kadalin Kelinci. Link-nya ada di bio gue. Sankyu. Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan pertanyaannya ya! Lavyu.**


End file.
